


Jóvenes y Tecnología: ¿Evolución o Adictos?

by notjuli



Series: School Work [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cell Phones, Celulares, Español | Spanish, Lenguaje Inclusivo/Neutro, Mentions of addiction, Technology, Tecnologia, Translation Available, gender-neutral language
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/notjuli
Summary: Una crónica que escribí para una de mis clases (Lengua y Literatura) este año, sobre la tecnología y la juventud.A chronicle I wrote for one of my classes (Language and Literature) this year, about technology and the youth.
Series: School Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556440
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Jóvenes y Tecnología: ¿Evolución o Adictos?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Youth and Technology: Evolution or Addiction?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572179) by [notjuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/notjuli)



En la actualidad estamos todes conectados constantemente; el internet es una parte esencial en las vidas de gran parte de la población mundial, y los celulares smartphone solo sirvieron para ampliar esto, haciéndolo más accesible y presente.

En Argentina, la mitad de la población mantiene sus celulares al alcance de la mano durante la mitad del día, y son diez veces más la cantidad de personas que tienen el celular encima todo el día que quienes lo usan menos de una hora al día.

Estadísticamente hablando, el noventa y cinco por ciento de adolescentes tiene celulares y estos son más propensos a la adicción y dependencia de los mismos, lo cual nos lleva a plantear una pregunta; ¿son les jóvenes adictos a sus celulares? ¿Está la tecnología teniendo efectos negativos en nosotres? ¿Hay que hacer algo al respecto?

Nosotros decidimos investigar sobre esto, plantear una teoría y luego probarla en nosotros mismos; acá les contamos nuestras experiencias.

Es innegable la existencia de la tecnología moderna en nuestras vidas cotidianas, siempre presente en distintas formas pero, especialmente, en nuestros celulares. _Todo el mundo tiene uno_ , es una generalización que se hace mucho, pero no es tan errada tampoco.

La tecnología está a nuestro alcance y nos brinda una confortabilidad increíble; es cómoda de usar, nos puede ayudar en (¿casi?) cualquier situación, etc. ¿Por qué renunciaríamos a esto? ¿Porque "estamos adictos"? No lo creo.

> **adicción** _\- nombre femenino_
> 
> hábito de conductas peligrosas o de consumo de determinados productos, en especial drogas, y del que no se puede prescindir o resulta muy difícil hacerlo por razones de dependencia psicológica o incluso fisiológica.

La palabra adicción conlleva una connotación negativa, la cual no creemos que aplique en la mayoría de los casos. ¿Hay gente adicta a la tecnología o a sus celulares? Seguramente, al igual que hay gente adicta a comer cenizas, y gente adicta a tomar nafta, no se puede decir que sean una mayoría. (Sí, esos dos casos existen, son dos casos reales. No, no lo estoy inventando.)

¿Uso mucho mi celular? Sí, lo usó gran parte del día. ¿Soy adicto a mi celular por usarlo mucho? Yo creo que no.

Uso el celular como una tecnología que me facilita la vida, pero en realidad si no tuviese celular haría todo lo mismo desde otro dispositivo. La gran mayoría de cosas que hago desde el celular las puedo hacer desde la computadora, pero hacerlo desde el celular es más cómodo.

Para este trabajo la consigna era documentar un día entero sin usar aplicaciones móviles. Yo lo tomé un paso más allá y lo hice sin usar el celular todo el día, que es prácticamente lo mismo. Y lo hice, no toqué el celular en todo un día. Pero hice lo mismo que hago habitualmente, con la única diferencia que fue desde la computadora.

Me gusta mucho leer, y leo constantemente desde el celular, de nuevo, por un tema de comodidad. Este día, en cambio, leí desde el e-book y desde la compu. Podría, si hubiese querido, revisar redes sociales desde la computadora, googlee todas las preguntas que me surgieron durante el día desde la compu, escuché los mismos podcasts que escucho siempre online y miré videos en Youtube como hago habitualmente, mi vida no cambió mucho por no usar el celular.

Es cierto que tal vez no uso muchas aplicaciones en el celular yo; casi todo lo que hago lo puedo hacer desde otro dispositivo. También se podría decir que, técnicamente, hice trampa, le encontré una vuelta a la consigna, pero, en mi defensa, no hay escapatoria a la tecnología. Y no sé por qué alguien querría una tampoco.

Este mismísimo párrafo lo estoy escribiendo desde el celular, al igual que la mitad de este trabajo. Y de nuevo, es por un tema de comodidad.

A mi, por otro lado, me pasa algo similar pero no tanto. El celular lo uso para todo. Estoy usandolo para escuchar música constantemente, y WhatsApp me es indispensable.

La tecnología no es algo malo, al contrario. No sé por qué la gente (generalización- adultos; _baby boomers_ y _gen X_ ) le tiene tanto miedo a la tecnología. Ven jóvenes ( _millennials_ y _gen Z_ ) tan adeptos con las tecnologías que ellos no comprenden y se enojan. "¿Que haces en el celular todo el día?", "¡Ya no tienen conversaciones los chicos de hoy en día! Se juntan y están cada uno con su celular." Pero después son los primeros en venir a pedirte ayuda. "¡La computadora no funciona! ¿Qué tocaron? ¿La podes arreglar?" Y 'arreglarla' es enchufar el monitor. "¡Me sacaron las cosas del celular!" Cuando elles mismes cambiaron de lugar los íconos y después no lo saben cambiar. Es ridículo.

A las generaciones jóvenes no nos pasa porque nacimos o porque vivimos con esto desde muy chiques. (Y el tema de que gran porcentaje de la población adulta (boomers y gen X's) se niegan a aprender directamente es para otro día, pero también tengo mucho para decir al respecto. Ya me fui suficiente de tema.)

Nosotros sabemos que la tecnología no es mala, pero tener que explicarlo a generaciones anteriores constantemente es cansador. No quieren aceptar el cambio, supongo, pero a veces hablan como si quisieran volver a las épocas de las cavernas.

"En mi época esto no pasaba," "en mi época la cena era un momento sagrado," "en mi época uno hablaba con sus amigos." Sí bueno, y en la época de la abuela no existían los microondas, ¿querés que dejemos de usarlos?

No, claro que no. El microondas es una invención genial, nos ayuda muchísimo, uso el microondas constantemente, al igual que todo el mundo. Pero nadie está enojado porque alguien use mucho el microondas, ¿o si?

¿Y por qué son los celulares diferentes? Las tecnologías siempre avanzan, y cosas como el celular o el internet son, objetivamente (dicho por genios de Harvard, no sólo por nosotros), de los mejores inventos de la humanidad. Y no solo en ese sentido; cassettes, CD's o DVD's, ya no existen prácticamente, para eso tenemos YouTube, Spotify, Netflix y otras tantas más.

Un día sin estas tecnologías para nosotros no existe. Estamos inmersos en la tecnología, en las conversaciones de mensajería instantáneas, en nuestra mano todo el tiempo. En la comodidad de poder ver una película, escuchar nuestra canción favorita, hablar o jugar con alguien en la otra punta del mundo, todo un minuto después del otro. Y es fantástico.

Y no quiero decir acá que la tecnología no puede hacer cosas malas, porque claro que puede. Usar la tecnología para hacer el mal es tan fácil. Pero lo mismo pasa con la mitad de los inventos y descubrimientos de la humanidad. Descubrir los principios de fusión y fisión nuclear fue fantástico para la ciencia, pero después destruyeron Hiroshima y Nagasaki. No es la tecnología el problema, el problema somos los humanos y el uso que le damos.

¿Querés ejemplos del mal uso de la tecnología? Caso famosísimo: las elecciones de Trump de 2016 en Estados Unidos. Eso es tecnología mal usada. Y esa vez no fue culpa de los usuarios sino de las empresas, que, siendo sinceros, es así en la mayoría de los casos. (Y con esto no busco implicar que las empresas capitalistas son una basura y que las bases de la sociedad asentadas en el sistema capitalista son lo que nos está llevando al inevitable destrucción de la humanidad y del planeta y que es necesario un cambio estructural de la sociedad y que el capitalismo nos lleva inevitablemente a la destrucción... pero bueno.)

El caso es: la tecnología es fantástica. Solo hay que tener cuidado con el cómo la usamos y el para qué la usamos.

Soy un idealista, lo sé, pero confío en la bondad innata del ser humano, y creo -quiero creer-, que podemos, somos capaces, de hacer las cosas bien. Lamentablemente, llevo 17 años de mi vida siendo decepcionado, pero eso no me va a hacer dejar de creer. No todavía al menos.

Necesitamos un cambio, necesitamos muchísimos cambios. A nivel nacional, a nivel mundial, en las bases de las sociedades occidentales, y en otras también. Las cosas tienen que cambiar. Pero ahora somos cada vez más los jóvenes que creemos esto.

Y ya no somos tan jóvenes tampoco. Tengo 17 años, este domingo 11 de agosto voto por primera vez. Siempre escuchamos que los jóvenes somos el futuro, y lo somos. Y ahora estamos más conscientes que nunca, las generaciones jóvenes. Viviendo en el mundo que vivimos es imposible no serlo. Tenemos al alcance de nuestras manos más información de la que nunca existió, y vivimos en un mundo que es, honestamente, nefasto y aterrador. Pero nosotros somos conscientes de esto, y no vamos a soportarlo.

A lo largo de todo el mundo hay una generación que está llegando a la adultez, una generación que se niega a aceptar la basura que nos llega. No quiero vivir en un mundo así, quiero hacer algo para cambiarlo, a la escala que pueda. Hacer sonreír a alguien cuenta como algo bueno para mí. Imaginate una generación entera buscando que otres sonrían. Buscando que otres la pasen mejor, que dejen de morir en pobreza, que dejen de morir de hambre, que dejen de ser considerados menos por su color de piel o por su género o por su sexualidad o su religión.

Imaginate.

Yo me lo imagino y me llena de esperanza.

No quiero vivir en el mundo en el que vivo. Así que voy a intentar cambiarlo. Y por suerte, tengo a la tecnología de mí lado.


End file.
